The Spy Who Spotted Me
Plot When Deema takes the kids out skiing, they soon realized that Deema is a Super Secret Super Spy, and now, they must help her protect the briefcase from her arch-enemy, Kima. Trivia Cast # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Eric Bauza as Tiff # Sam Vincent as Kima # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids relaxing in the car.) * Tiff: (Sighs)"This is the life." * Molly: "What do you think we should do?" * Gil: "How about we go skiing. I just saw a ski chalet up in the mountains." * Deema: "I don't know, guys. Looks kind of risky." * All: "Please!" * Deema: "Oh. Okay! C'mon! I have work to do!" (Jumps in the mailbox and changes into her Amazing Deema uniform.) "Or rather, The Amazing Deema has some work to do!" (They went to the ski chalet.) * Deema: "Okay, Guys! I'll find some skis." * Goby: "I wonder if this place is really amazing." * Tiff: "Yeah, right!" (Suddenly, Tiff leans on a button and it opens up revealing a room.) * All: "Whoa! Wow!" * Oona: "Neat!" * Nonny: "Ooh. Amazing!" * Molly: "What is this?" * Tiff: "I think I know. One thing is really clear, Deema must be a secret super spy." * Gil: "A secret super spy. Cool!" * All: (Talking at once). (Kima was watching the guys through his periscope.) * Kima: "What a sap! Time to get you back for this, Amazing Deema!" (Deema came with the skis.) * Deema: "Okay, Guys! I found the...(Gasps) Oh my! Guys! What are you doing?" * Computer Voice: "Welcome Back, Amazing Deema!" * Tiff: "Deema! Are you a secret super spy?" * Deema: "Okay, guys, you got me! Let's move out! And Let's Get Serious!" (They follow Deema outside. Suddenly, evil robots appear.) * Deema: "Careful of those evil robots. Those were used to belong to my other arch enemy, Jacky." * All: "Jacky!" * Deema: "Quick, Guys! To the ski chalet." (Deema throws a smoke bomb and the gang hurries off.) * Gil: (Sighs)"We're safe." * Kima: "That's what you think!" * Deema: "It's Kima!" * Kima: "Well. If it isn't the Amazing Deema." * Deema: "Well. You leave me no choice but to dance." * Tiff: "Let's get the party started." (The disco ball gets activated. Deema and Kima started tango dancing, until Deema gets the briefcase.) * Deema: "Kima! You have two left feet." * Kima: "But, I must dance right up to the top of the charts. Love to stay and chat, but I must go. Enjoy the light show!" (Kima activates the disco ball which shoots lasers.) * Deema: "Careful of the lasers, guys! Those resemble my other arch-enemy, Lightning." * Tiff: "Guys! Over here!" (They fling themselves outside.) * Deema: "Quick, Guys! Time to ski into action!" (They ski after Kima.) * Gil: "Uh Oh! Robots alert!" * All: "Whoa!" (They split up. Gil, Goby, Nonny and Oona ski away from the robots, while Tiff, Molly and Deema ski after Kima.) * Deema: "I see Kima right there!" (Gil, Goby, Nonny and Oona are still chased by the robots.) * Gil: "What do we do?!" * Nonny: "Steer left. And steer right!" * Goby: "That's it, guys!" * Oona: "We're doing it!" (The robots tripped and rolled away thus powering down and rolling into a snowball.) * All: "Whoa!" (They crashed. Meanwhile, Tiff, Molly and Deema are still hot in Kima's trail.) * Gil: "Go, Guys!" * Oona: "You can do it!" (A dust storm comes in.) * Molly: "I can't see." * Deema: "Hmm. What do I do?" * Tiff: "I got your back!" (Tiff turns on a fan.) * Deema: "Thanks, Tiff! Time to dance!" * Molly: "There's Kima!" * Deema: "You're going down, Kima!" * Kima: "If I go down, I'm taking you with me." * Deema: "Tiff! Molly! Save yourselves! It's time I get serious!" * Both: "Whoa!" (Molly and Tiff fell to the ground while Deema and Kima plunges off a cliff.) * All: "Deema!" (Suddenly, the Guppy Flyer flies into view with Deema and Chandler.) * Deema: "Hey, Guys! This is Chandler! My sidekick!" * Chandler: "I heard Kima and Deema was falling so I came as soon as I can!" * Deema: "Chandler was able to save me, But Kima isn't quite so lucky." * Chandler: (Notices Kima landing unconsciously in a snowbank) "You can say that again!" * Tiff: "Okay! So, I gotta know. What's in the briefcase?" (Deema opens the briefcase and nothing was in it.) * All: "Nothing!" * Tiff: "It's empty. What?!" * Deema: "Yep! It was just bait to lure Kima out into the open and to stop his vicious deeds of evil terror." * Computer: "Mission complete! This case will self destruct in one second." (The case blows up.) * Deema: "Figures!" * Nonny: "That was so awesome!" * Oona: "Sure is!" * Gil: "Yeah!" * Tiff: "You said it!" * Molly: "We'll never forget this adventure!" * Deema: "And also, here's a little something you can remember." (Deema gets out her spy pen and a magic zap appears. The Guppies are on an arts and crafts table.) * All: "Huh." * Chandler: "Nothing like arts and crafts, right, Deema?" * Deema: "Yep!" * Gil: "Hey! We're at the arts and crafts table." * Oona: "What a coincidence." (Deema and Chandler are still looking at the telescope, Deema was still in his Amazing Deema outfit.) * Tiff: "Whatcha lookin' at, Deema." * Deema: "Nothing much. Just the sun shining up in the sky." (Deema gets out a button and there was an explosion in the distance.) * All: "Whoa!" * Molly: "What was that noise?" * Deema: "Whoopsie! Sorry, Guys! I had that chili for lunch." * Chandler: "Actually, I think it was..." (Deema puts her hand on Chandler's mouth to stop him from spilling the beans.) * Deema: "Okay, Tiff! Here's a glue stick." * Tiff: "Thanks!" * Deema: "Yep! Yep! Yep! Today's adventure was the one that you guys will never forget." Category:Episodes Category:Stories